Pokemon: Heroes of Light
by Untold Advent X
Summary: When darkness falls in the pokemon world, a young man steps forth to save it. Join Ash and his many allies as they try to save the pokemon world from the darkness all the while trying to figure out who unleashed it upon the world. (note: update maybe longer than usual)
1. Chapter 1

**Episode 1: A New Quest Begins**

It was just another quiet night for Ash; after another successful pokemon journey he went through, he went straight back home and went to bed (just like any other day he would after a journey). On this particular night all was quiet for the time being when suddenly a little bright light came seemingly out of nowhere and almost unheard of; well except for Ash's partner Pikachu who heard and soon saw this light. Whatever that light was made Pikachu want to catch it, but the yellow mouse pokemon just couldn't quite get it, though it didn't take for the strange light to flash uncontrollably. Seeing this Pikachu climbed on top of the bed and hurried to wake Ash up, but to no avail. With no option left Pikachu unleashed a thunderbolt on him and the young boy soon woke up.

"Jeez Pikachu what is it?" asked Ash trying to wake up. And soon enough he saw that same light, only this time it stopped and before long Ash wasn't prepared what's to come next.

"Hello young hero" spoke the light "I have come searching far and wide for a hero."

"Me?" confused Ash "Hold on what do you mean hero?!"

Ash was confused and surprised by this he knew he encountered many adventures and even was the chosen one at some point, but to a light saying that?! That was just a little too much to handle.

"Please young one" asked the light "This world will soon fall into the hands of the darkness, if a hero doesn't save it then all will be lost."

This was getting more serious someone trying to destroy the world, but why?

"But why me?" asked Ash "I mean I know I don't want it to be destroyed, but out of all the others why me now?"

"Because" said the light "You are the only one who cares deeply about your pokemon, with them at your side there's nothing you can't do."

The light was right about Ash, during his travels to become a pokemon master, he would always help trainers and pokemon in need and would even risk his own life to save Pikachu and all his other pokemon as well.

Ash soon looked at Pikachu and he knew right there, both of them had the exact same crazy idea and didn't have a moment of doubt.

"Okay, I'll do it! agreed Ash "But how will I save this world?!"

The light soon made a robotic-looking hand appeared next to Ash.

"This is what's known as the poke-gadget" explained the light "it will help you fight the darkness and fight alongside with your partner pokemon."

"But be warned" warned the light "Once you put it on, it won't come off until the world is saved."

Luckily for Ash, he knew the consequences of for his actions as the chosen one and the dangers that come with it, so putting on that gadget was no problem at all. By the time they were talking the sun came up and already, Ash was prepared for anything. Little did he know however, that this was the start for many adventures, mystery, and most of all a self-realization.

* * *

 **Well that was the first chapter of Pokemon: Heroes of Light, what kinds of things will the poke-gadget will do? How will this effect battling, and who's the new villain for this series and on? Well, see ya next chapter fellow reader! Until then, bye (note: i don't own the pokemon franchise and all rights go to their respective owners nor do I make any money on this site)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Episode 2: Hero Training 101**

* * *

 **Note: While I forgot to announce what gender the light was in chapter 1 don't worry it will come soon enough in this chapter, with that out of the way let's begin.**

* * *

Anyone who woke up in the morning would do the usual routine: wake up, prepare breakfast, eat breakfast, and start the day. But not for Ash as he hurried downstairs and gobbled up his breakfast quickly so that he can start his training; his hero training of course.

"So let me get this straight" said the red-haired woman. "This strange bright light appeared out of nowhere last night, told you that the world is in danger, and now you just accepted the role of a hero just like that!?"

This red-haired woman was none other than Ash's own mom Delia Ketchum and was quite shocked and puzzled to say the least about this whole thing; her own going on another journey again? What's a mother gonna do?

"Look I know it's so sudden" assured Ash with Pikachu next to his leg. "But I gotta do this, and you know how I just couldn't hold still just to go another journey."

Her son was right, after all even after everything that he has been through he's still going at it, but this time was different and she just had to make sure.

"It's not that I like this" said Delia. "But I don't exactly trust my son with just about anything, especially with just a light and a gadget."

Even though both of them didn't like it Ash's mother was right, traveling with just a bright light still wasn't enough but Ash still insisted. Fortunately, the bright light came up with an idea.

"Well then" said the light. "I may have just the solution, though you all might want to stand back."

The three of them did just that as they waited for the bright light's idea. Suddenly as if a more bright flash came in and gathered around the same bright light. Soon, all three of them began to cover their eyes from the flashes, luckily it didn't take too long though and was surprised by what they just saw and. The bright light was what appeared to be a woman in her twenties had a light blue dress with a small crown, her own eyes were crystal clear of blue, and had red hair wrapped in a ponytail similar to Delia's, heck it was almost like her.

"Whoa" surprised Ash. "You look exactly like my mom, but why!?"

"Because" spoke the woman. "We are simply spirits, we don't exactly have physical forms in this world, so whenever we spirits come to any other world, we create temporary forms and when I saw your mother, that's when I knew I found your form.

"Oh my" said Delia who was still shocked by this. "So you decided to use my own appearance?"

"Precisely" said the light. "Oh right, I haven't introduced myself have I, I'm Selena."

After that Surprising event, it was clear to her that her son was ready for this journey as a hero: but on one condition.

"Then I'd like to make a request" asked Delia. "I'd like you to watch over my son for me and make sure he doesn't get into too much trouble, he may seem nice but I would appreciate the effort."

Selena thought about this for a moment and soon gave her reply.

"Don't worry Mrs. Ketchum" assured Delia. "I will be by Ash's side no matter what. You can bet on-"

Suddenly an explosion was heard from outside and soon enough Pikachu ran up to the window and couldn't believe what he just saw.

"Pika Pi" replied Pikachu as Ash came over to his partner.

"What is it buddy?" questioned Ash as he looked at Pikachu and looked at the window.

What appeared to be simple blobs soon formed into soldier-like monsters that were looking for something.

"What are those things?" questioned Ash.

"Shadows" replied Selena. "Those are the darkness' minions and they're trying to find the hero."

With not a moment to lose, Ash quickly changed out of his pajamas and changed into his black short sleeved shirt, his light blue jeans, his black and white sneakers and put on one of his green gloves and headed outside to fight the shadows; with Pikachu and Selena following right behind him as Delia could only watch her son.

* * *

Although Ash had his poke-gadget on, he still didn't know that how to fight with it. Luckily, Selena was there to make sure Ash knew how.

"So" Ash said to Selena who was right behind him. "How do I activate the poke-gadget?"

"You simply need to shout poke-gadget, power up." explained Selena. "And then you push the middle button on to make it work."

After the explanation Ash did just that, after that he was soon surrounded by a huge light and, as if by feeling it just now, he felt power coming from within and with a pokeball symbol appearing on his black shirt. With the power from the poke-gadget and his partner pokemon, they jumped into the frey and began the fight with the shadows. The fight was intense as the shadows tried to hurt Ash, but he dodged it so much that he instantly knew. Eventually Selena came in as well and helped the young pokemon trainer with her many spells that she casted upon the shadows. And in the finishing blow, Pikachu let out a powerful thunderbolt that obliterated the shadows; thus ending the battle. It was over for now as Ash fell on the ground as if the battle was more exhausting than one of his usual pokemon battles. Soon Delia came out of the house and hurried over to her son.

"Ash!" cried Delia. "Are you alright sweetie?!"

"I'm fine, mom" replied Ash heavily. "This isn't exactly the first time I've been through this."

And he was right, all throughout his journey he participated in pokemon battle after pokemon battle after pokemon battle; and yet, this one was a lot different than just a regular battle. Soon after, Ash got up as well as Pikachu, yet Selena looked like it was nothing.

"I guess I forgot to mention" spoke Selena. "Whenever you use the poke-gadget, it's power exhausts you, fortunately there's a simple solution to this."

With a simple twirl of her wand, she soon casted a spell that somehow rejuvenated Ash that made him look brand new.

"Whoa!" surprised Ash as he looked at his body that seemed to once have scratches and bruises, but as if there weren't even there to begin with. "Now this I could I could get used to."

"What was that spell?" questioned Delia to Selena.

"That was a healing spell" explained Mrs. Ketchum. "It's one of my many spells that I just used on your son. Whenever Ash is badly injured I could use this spell and he will be alright."

It was clear to Delia that with Selena's help and how Ash could easily defeat those shadows and yet it was time to make her decision.

"Ash" said Delia to her son. "I know that you've always been a reckless child and always wanting to help, but promise me that you'll come back home once this is over."

"Don't worry mom" assuring Ash to his mother. "I'll be more careful than ever and I won't let you down."

The young pokemon trainer soon gave a hug to his mom and right there he meant it.

After getting ready and with his mom packing his lunch for the journey, Ash waved goodbye to his mom and soon enough, Ash, Pikachu, and Selena were off on their journey to save the pokemon world.

Elsewhere in a dark room where an individual with wearing nothing but his black cloak watched his crystal ball and saw the Ash and his friends.

"So" the individual said. "It seems that this is the new hero, eh? Well no matter, soon he will be gone and this world won't last, and no one will stop me!"

As the individual laughed maniacally assuring that he would be right soon enough. Safe to say that this would've been the many obstacles that Ash would face, especially the ones who would be right behind him.

* * *

 **Here it is the second episode and already we got our main bad guy. But who could it be you may or may not ask? Well, just wait for a few chapters to know the guy and I'll see ya in the next chapter. Until then fellow reader, bye.**


End file.
